


Sing The Sun In Flight

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Schmoop, The Transformers: Lost Light, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Nothing with Megatron was ever rushed. Despite Rodimus’ flash fire nature slow embers of passion were coaxed and kindled from tiny spark until they raged and glowed until their flames burned brightly as any star.





	Sing The Sun In Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioCybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/gifts).



Nothing with Megatron was ever rushed. Despite Rodimus’ flash fire nature slow embers of passion were coaxed and kindled from tiny spark until they raged and glowed until their flames burned brightly as any star. 

Small touches, soft looks, secret smiles, stolen glances given and taken, a million different ways to say, to scream in silence to Rodimus that Megatron’s thoughts began, ended and ever remained within the orbit of his spark. Words not said, held more weight than words spoken to rouse a crowded room. A shared title, a common cause, a descriptor, a rank shared between them became a word rarely spoken that sang of devotion and trust. Megatron's trust had only been earned and gained by only two, in this capacity by only one. Just one who burned brightly as a star against his death gray backdrop. 

If they never found the Knights; if they found them tomorrow, there would never be enough. Enough time, enough passion, enough words, enough of anything and everything that could never be said yet babbled like a brook giving up its secrets. In the darkness of their room when bodies clashed, words crashed, and hearts sang while voices rang out with all the words that never saw the day. 

And yet when the next day greeted the lovers they would begin their dance again. One pressing forward. One stepping back. The twisting and turning of frames that touched just enough but would never touch enough until their souls could collide and sparks could intertwine. Though not in this lifetime, never in this lifetime, but in the next and the one after that until time burned out and the stars shined no longer.


End file.
